The Reality Paradox 2: The Guardians Of Chaos
by CandyCian
Summary: Set 2 years after 'The Reality Paradox'. Vincent sets out on a journey, along with Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Squall and Rinoa to destroy 'The Guardians Of Chaos'. Please review, they will be appreciated.
1. Old Friends

The Reality Paradox 2 The Guardians of Chaos

By Vincent 'The Vampire' Valentine

Chapter 1: Old Friends

2 years ago we thought it was over, Hojo, Sephiroth and The JENOVA cells were dead, as were Instructor Trepe, my teacher. Galion, my nightmare, is still alive and haunting me still. Yuffie was cured of her JENOVA cell when she sent Hojo's secret base sky high.

It was a nice summer day, the sun was gleaming out of the heavens, me and my love, Yuffie were walking in the park in Balamb garden. The quad as it was called.

'Vincent' Cloud called over to me 'wait up'

Cloud Strife, the guy with the reputation for having the spikiest hair in Balamb garden ran up to us, along with his girlfriend Tifa Lockheart.

'Hey Cloud' I pretended to tip a hat 'Tifa, what's up?'

'Sephiroth, he's alive!'

'What, where did you see him?'

Cloud Laughed 'Nah I'm just messing he's not. We just seen you and decided to catch up, so what is up?'

Yuffie looked up 'The sky'

'Please Yuff, that joke is as old as Headmaster Cid' said Tifa.

'Let's not crack bad jokes please' someone said from behind us. We turned, there stood Squall Leonheart and Rinoa Heartly, holding hands as they usually did.

'Ah, the two 'Hearts'' commented Tifa.

'Har har very funny' replied Squall 'wait, your name is Lockheart, right?'

'Ah touché'

'Anyway while were all here why don't why go to the sphere theatre? A triple date if you will' I suggested.

'That's an idea'

We decided on a movie called 'The Zu'. It was about a huge bird that brought people back from the dead. It was a violent romantic horror. Through the movie I put my arm around Yuffie and rested her head on my shoulder while I ran my fingers through her chocolate brown hair. I kissed her forehead and told her 'I love you'. She kissed me back, this time on my lips.

'And I you' she whispered.

When the movie was over we got up to leave. Inside the lobby horror reached our eyes. Crimson liquid covered the ceiling, floor and walls of the room.

'Blood' Cloud said with a sigh.

'No shit Sherlock' someone said.

We turned. A man stood before us, a tall man in his 20's. He wielded a shotgun. He had blond hair and wore a white suit.

'I know you, Rufus Shinra, the President's son' proclaimed Yuffie.

'You know your politics, yes I am Rufus'

'Did you do this?' asked Cloud lifting his arms to each side.

'Yes, but you wont live long enough to tell anyone'

We took out our weapons. I took out my gun, a long grey pistol with a sniper scope, it had three barrels, I called it Cerberus. Squall took out his Gunblade, Cloud, his buster sword, Yuffie, her shuriken, Rinoa, her pinwheel, and Tifa, her fists.

'Wanna take us on now, bitch?' yelled Rinoa.

'Heh, this is pathetic' said Shinra.

Rufus pointed his gun at us and fired. We dived.

'C'mon you have to be more creative than that' commented Yuffie.

Rufus started to glow, 'For my next trick I'd like to thank Prof. Hojo and all the people at the Shinra Manufacturing of Administrative Research'. He smiled, his eyes turned yellow. When the glowing stopped Rufus had turned into a purple monster with pinkish veins running around his body. The shotgun had turned into a 5 barreled pistol.

'I've got a bad feeling about this, Cloud, Squall? Get Yuffie, Tifa and Rinoa out of here' I commanded.

'No, I'm fighting beside you' protested Cloud.

'Like hell you are. Get your spikey ass out of here before I drag you out'

'Fine but if you die I'm gonna bring you back from hell and send you back'

'Thanks. Now go'

The gang left. That just left me and Shinra in his monster form or whatever it was.

'Galion, I'm going to need your help'

'_Fine, gotten into a pickle have we?_'

My body started to flash; I fell to the ground clutching my ribs. It was only my 3rd time turning into Galion and it still hurt like crazy.

I picked myself up. I had transformed into a werewolf-like creature with white fur on my head and remnants of my cape tied around my waste.

'_Ok, lets dance_'

'I have a question. You "thanked" Prof. Hojo before turning into this thing. What did you mean by that?' I asked Rufus.

'Before his untimely death Hojo had injected me with JENOVA cells. With the top authority at my side and me being the 2nd highest person in power he couldn't refuse. I wanted more power, so without any reluctance Hojo tried his new experiment on me. He named this project 'Chaos'. Anyway enough of this chit-chat I am a busy man and its time for you to die'.

I whispered to Galion 'C'mon, move'

'_I am sorry Vincent, but I protect my master even if I face death_,_ I cannot attack him_'.

'I see, you stick with your master, not your friend. Very well monster'.

Rufus aimed and fired. Inside Galion I closed my eyes.

_CLANG_

I opened my eyes, I wasn't dead. My armored arm had 5 bullet holes dug into it. Rufus was gone, a hole ripped in the ceiling. A blinding flash erupted surrounded me and I transformed back into myself.

Outside the theatre Yuffie and the rest stood waiting for me.

'We seen Rufus get away, are you ok?' asked Tifa.

'I'm fine, damn. This bastard within me won't attack his master'

'Master?'

I told them what Galion told me 2 years ago. Galion was one of 3 'Guardians of Chaos'. I had no idea Chaos was an entity like Galion.

A question raised in my head.

'Who are the other 2 guardians?' I asked Galion.

'_Hellmasker who wears a hockey mask and uses a chainsaw, and Death Gigas, a zombie with the power of lightning on his side_'.

'We can't let these beasts ruin the world; I'm going to stop them. Finding their hosts will be hard but if we search enough towns we are bound to find them. Who's with me?' I put my hand out.

'I am' said Yuffie and put her hand on mine.

'Likewise' said Squall and put his hand on Yuffie's.

Cloud, Tifa and Rinoa agreed too.

'We set out tomorrow then?' Cloud asked.

'Yes, we need money, tents, food, and bring weapons too. Many monsters have been seen on the road recently. Meet in Balamb square at 10am tomorrow'.

Tomorrow it would just be me, 5 of my friends, the road and a search that would last endless days.

I awoke early the next day at 8am. I threw on my clothes. I had packed my things last night, just not weapons. I went over to the gun rack. I chose a 'Winchester' Sniper rifle, a shotgun and a Sniper CW. After breakfast I left the house and walked towards the town square. I was the first to arrive at the square. I dropped my bag on the ground and sat up on a wall. I waited 5 minutes, Yuffie arrived.

'Hello my love' I said.

'Hi, dearest'

We laughed. I kissed her.

'When are the rest coming?' I asked.

'Haven't got a clue'

'I'll try texting them'

'HEY WHERE ARE YOU?'

I sent it.

'Hmm, I hope we don't run into Rufus on our journey' Yuffie brought up.

'Most likely he will. He'd probably want to try and kill me, just to make sure I don't exploit him'.

Yuffie walked up and hugged me. I returned it.

'I don't want you to die. Whatever happens, me, Cloud, Tifa, Squall and Rinoa will protect you, remember that'

'Thanks but I think I can take care of myself. Not like I don't appreciate the reassurance'

_Beep Beep_

'Sorry late out of bed b there in 5 mins'

'Who was that?' asked Yuffie.

'Cloud, he'll be here in 5 minutes though. Tifa's probably with him.

'_Probably_? You don't know Cloud and Tifa'.

5 minutes later Cloud came along with Tifa. They were wearing different clothes than they normally wore though. Cloud wore a black turtleneck no-sleeved sweater and black baggy trousers. A black cloak covered his left arm. Tifa wore a black vest jacket and a long black skirt.

'Good morning sleepyheads' said Yuffie.

'Sorry, we were busy last night' apologized Cloud.

'Packing I suppose?' I asked.

'Yeah, "packing"'

'So have you guys seen Squall and Rinoa?' asked Tifa.

'No, I sent a text to them earlier, still no response' I told them.

_Beep Beep_

'Speak of the devil'

'Heading up now had trouble packing Last night'

'They had the same problem as you' I pointed to Cloud and Tifa.

'Sure you did, we believe you' I texted back.

'They are coming up now' I told the gang.

When Rinoa and Squall arrived we took a last look at Balamb and went through the town gates to the big wilderness that was the planet Gaia.


	2. Rest Stop

**The Reality Paradox 2**

By Vincent 'The Vampire' Valentine

I don't own Final Fantasy or Gackt

Again please do R&R, thanks!

I dedicate this to all who have a hard time searching for their perfect 'someone'. There is hope for you.

**Chapter 2: Rest Stop**

Dawn was beginning to break. Me, Yuffie and the gang had been on the road for an hour.

'Hey Vince, where is the next town?' asked Squall.

I took out the map.

'Hmm, we either have a choice of Kalm or Luca' I said.

'From what I've heard, Kalm has fantastic coffee but Luca is famous for its Inns' said Yuffie 'But its Vinnie's quest, so he gets to decide I guess'

'Heh, thanks Yuff, I'm not sure, what do you guys think?' I asked.

'Maybe we should split up, 3 of us go to Kalm and 3 go to Luca' recommended Cloud.

'No. Listen, you guys are my greatest and closest friends. On this trip I don't want to go to far from any of you, I don't want…want another friend dying' I explained.

'Thank you Vincent, that means so much to us' said Rinoa.

'Maybe it's a good idea to go to Kalm and get some coffee because I don't know about you but I am tired like crazy' said Cloud.

About 10 minutes down the road Yuffie took out the Sphere Player I got her for her birthday 2 years go. She put on a song.

**_"Shizuka ni sora ni kaeru anata no sugata wo  
what else can I do besides avenge you?  
Namida ga kareru made zutto mitsumete ita"_**

'Hey, that's pretty catchy, who is it?' I asked.

'That's Redemption by Gackt, you like?' replied Yuffie.

'Yeah. I like'

'I have a few more of his songs, Longing, Mizerable, Black Stone, he's my favorite singer'

'What about Nobou Umatsu?'

'Of course he still freakin rocks socks, but I like Gackt more'

Fineally Kalm came into sight. It wasn't a big town, I guess you could call it a village. There was a shop with a picture of a sword, a shop with a picture of a mages hat and a shop with a picture of a potion. There was also a library, a café, and an Inn.

'So guys, what do you wanna do first' asked Tifa.

'COFFEE' shouted Cloud.

'Maybe Tifa, maybe you should get Cloud some coffee?' said Yuffie.

'Ok, if I must' said Tifa and dragged Cloud towards the café.

I faced Squall and Rinoa.

'What are you two going to do?' I asked.

'I dunno, we might just take a walk around, see you later' and they disappeared into the village.

'I guess that just leaves you and me my love' I told Yuffie 'I leaned in and kissed her, she returned it'

'But what are we going to do?' she asked.

'Whatever you want to do, I'm up for it'

'Lets go shopping…'

'Aw do we have to?'

'…for weapons'

'I'm game'

Inside the shop I went up to the assistant.

'Excuse me, I'd like to sell in my old Winchester Sniper Rifle' I told the man.

'Ok then, let me just check the quality, hmm, seems this wasn't used much. I'll give you 5000 gil for it'

'Deal! Do you have any new shotguns or handguns in?' I asked.

'This little bute came in this morning' he took out a very weird five barreled shotgun 'I'll sell it for 10000 gil'

'Oh my god, this is Death Penalty, the greatest gun known to man, I'll take it'

'Pleasure doing business'

I called over to Yuffie.

'Hey Yuff, ready to go?' I asked.

'Sure, just let me get one thing'

'Ok, I'll wait outside'

A minute later Yuffie came out of the shop wielding a new shiny 8 sided shrukien.

'Very nice' I complimented.

'Yeah, it's a new model, Wasuneraikari'

'No, I meant you'

'You are too cheesy sometimes' said Yuffie as she imbraced and kissed me.


End file.
